(Touhou Yuuseiyaku) 東方幽性薬 ⁓ Toxin of Demonic Lust
by 66sixx
Summary: None of the magic she knows can help her achieve the goals set by desire itself. Patchouli Knowledge calls upon a loyal and all too willing servant. But can they stop themselves from going too far? (Lemon warning! Multiple rape scenes! Also contains ghost sex, genderswap and an orgy)
1. Blood of a Succubus

In some ways, the natural born magician Patchouli Knowledge is like a typical human. In other ways, she is not human at all. She never needed to do what a human typically needed to do to survive, namely eating and sleeping. Though she sometimes engages in such activities, she does not receive any of the benefits that a human would reap from them. As a result, her physical body is extremely weak. She gets around using levitation, all of her movement relying on magic. But no amount of magic can activate the drive that is innate in all other living beings. No matter how hard she tries, Patchouli cannot experience sexual pleasure.

The collection of books in the Scarlet Devil Mansion covers all manner of things, and sex is no exception. However, though she has read everything there is to read about virtually every sexual topic known to exist, she cannot put any of the theories she has formulated to practice. She tried masturbating and felt nothing. She tried listening to other residents of the mansion as they discussed their sex lives and felt nothing. No matter what, Patchouli could not and cannot feel anything sexual.

Her eyes point themselves to a mysterious pamphlet that appears as Patchouli absentmindedly turns a page. _Nothing is impossible with the Blood of a Succubus - by Ljuba Jeseník_. The first thing that comes to the magician's attention is the name of the author, one Ljuba Jeseník. Only Patchouli would know that name, as she is the only one who Koakuma has trusted with her true name and the only one who knows why Koakuma calls herself Koakuma.

Ljuba Jeseník is a succubus who committed heinous crimes against fellow incubi and succubi. Rape turned to murder as incubi and succubi were brutally violated and as a result absorbed by Jeseník. This is why incubi and succubi have sexual relations outside their species but not within it. Jeseník escaped from her homeworld of Makai and found her way into Gensoukyou. She took the name Koakuma, referring to herself as an imp, rather than as a succubus. As they say, the rest is history.

The magician begins to read the pamphlet...

 _A succubus bleeds violently during orgasm. Blood released in this manner is white rather than red. The blood contains a part of the soul of the succubus that released it and through this part of a succubus' soul, a succubus can possess the being who ingests her blood. Even those for whom sexual arousal was impossible before can climax. But the fun does not end there! Drinking succubus blood and having an orgasm under its effects places one's body in a comatose state, while the soul is free to travel and make oneself visible to whoever they wish. Meanwhile, the same happens to the succubus whose blood was consumed. There are two ways to revert this false death._

 _1) If the physical body of the drinker has an orgasm. (This is always possible as they remain under the effects of the succubus blood.)_

 _2) If the drinker and the succubus shatter each other's souls with another orgasm._

 _Should either of these occur, the drinker and the succubus will be forcibly returned to their bodies which will then be returned to life._

Patchouli lifts her head from the pamphlet and sees Koakuma kneeling in a suggestive pose, nude, fingers inside her, her crotch wet with a slick mist.

"I can help you..." The magician sees the bowl under Koakuma's crotch and immediatly deduces the meaning behind those words.

"Let's do it where no one can find us." Patchouli suggests. Koakuma stands up and picks up the empty bowl. They both make a run for a secluded corner of the library where no one will discover them.

Once they arrive at their destination, Koakuma almost begins to masturbate again, but at the last moment, realises that she doesn't need the bowl.

"Lady Patchouli, why don't you use your tongue?" Koakuma presents her other pair of lips and Patchouli simply eats it up. Even though she can't feel any sexual pleasure, she still knows that a girl likes to get licked down there. Plus, though she can't derive any sexual pleasure from it (yet), she can still taste the imp's sweetness. She does not feel more aroused than she was before. But that all changes when Koakuma groans about not being able to hold back.

"I hope you're ready, Lady Patchouli... Oh my! I can't stop it!" Koakuma falls limp as she fills Patchouli's mouth with the fabled succubus blood. The magician swallows, and for the first time, her body heats up. She withdraws her head from the succubus' crotch and watches her thrust her hips against thin air.

Koakuma's blood spills onto the floor. She is facing the ceiling as the pleasure has taken over her body. Patchouli rips her clothes from her skin and tackles the succubus, pressing her vulva against her servant's vulva. "Thank you! I've never felt like this in all of my years! It's time to let this newfound lust run wild!" The librarian's pleasure builds quickly, not a surprise when it's one's first time. But a succubus experiences the same sensations that are experienced by whoever drinks her blood. Koakuma may have possessed Patchouli, but the drawback is that this encounter will be short.

"I can't stand anymore of this, Koakuma. I want to reach the summit. I want you to..."

"Kill me!" The demon finishes the magician's thought. After much friction, both of them fall silent and their eyes go wide. They convulse and spurt fountains of blood, their last signs of life before they are freed from their bodies.

Koakuma weakly lifts her head and runs her fingers through Patchouli's hair. The magician's bright purple eyes have concealed themselves. But an apparition comes into the succubus' view and Patchouli's smile is the last thing that Koakuma sees before returning the smile and leaving her body.

Hand in hand, they phase through the walls of the library and leave behind the violent mess.


	2. The Librarian and the Witch

Without any explanation or forethought, Marisa plants a deep kiss against Patchouli's lips. A column of fire erupts where the two are standing as the threads that cover their skin disintegrate. As their eyes open, the flames vanish. Patchouli takes some time to admire Marisa's bare figure before Marisa does what she came here to do. The Witch pinches the Librarian's nipples. The Librarian smiles and giggles, before parting the Witch's lower lips. Marisa releases Patchouli's nipples when one of the Librarian's fingers enters her. That finger is joined by the Witch's finger, which stays inside long enough to become as wet as it can be.

Marisa's finger exits her body and is tethered to her pink entrance by a single string. One taste of that magic potion is all it takes for Patchouli to become drunk on pleasure. The Librarian takes her free hand and plunges two fingers inside herself. She soon takes them out and smears her juices onto Marisa's breasts. The Witch grabs the Librarian's hand and licks the fingers clean.

The finger inside Marisa pops out and Patchouli kneels, taking in the aroma of Marisa's flower. The Witch sighs and her hand weaves through the Librarian's purple locks. The Witch's head tilts back when the Librarian lashes at her with her tongue. Occasionally, the rhythm into which they have been locked is broken by a soft bite on the clitoris or a tongue slithering its way inside the Witch. Marisa sighs and cups her own breasts. Her groans sound so lovely to Patchouli, who can tell that Marisa is ready.

The Librarian withdraws her face from the Witch's slit. Two fingers spear inside Marisa, while two more fingers pinch her clitoris. Something begins to swell up inside Marisa. How long can she resist the urge to explode in Patchouli's face? Her heart pounds against her chest, as if it is trying to escape the Witch's ribcage. She briefly thinks about pushing the Librarian away from her and ending the torture, but her fluttering heart would almost certainly be crushed by the pleasure she is experiencing. Marisa has no choice but to endure, but that is becoming impossible. She has always liked the thrill of delaying the inevitable as long as she can. Nothing beats that feeling of melting when she ultimately is no longer able to hold on!

Patchouli's fingers move even more quickly than before, multiplying the pressure inside Marisa. The Witch sobs as her heart decides that it can take no more...

Marisa arches her back and explodes in a white rain. She rides the waves created by her heart imploding. Her eyes open but it takes a moment for her to process that she is in her home rather than in the library. It takes another moment to process that she can see straight through Patchouli. But when it does sink in and Marisa puts two and two together, she realises that she has been violated in her sleep. Marisa has not calmed down from the violent orgasm reverberating within her. She shouldn't enjoy this but she does. She tries grabbing onto Patchouli's arm, and can feel her as if she is real.

Marisa Kirisame covers her face. She cries in embarrassment as her white mist spreads over the sheets. She convulses in ecstasy, but cries in agony. The realisation at what has just happened dampens the pleasure and quickly ends the thrill.

No time is given for the humiliation to set in before Patchouli's familiar reveals herself. Marisa's shoulders are pinned to her bed. She is silenced by the kiss of a succubus.

Having lost the will to fight off her attackers, Marisa is left with no choice but to allow the demon to strip her of every shred of her innocence. Her swollen lips come into contact with those of the spirit molesting her. She isn't supposed to feel anything, but she does, as Koakuma has elected to interact with Marisa's body. Meanwhile, Patchouli's disembodied soul masturbates to the sight of Marisa being unable to deny what has happened to her.

Despite her unwillingness to embrace these sensations, her climax creeps up on her once again. Marisa begs for this to end without her being brought over the limit. A glow illuminates the room as Patchouli enters paradise. She does not shatter, as the orgasm did not come from direct sexual contact with the succubus whose blood she drank. Koakuma crosses the threshold with Marisa and glows like a lantern. Her soul does not shatter like glass either, having made no contact with the soul of the girl who drank her blood.

A white paste spurts from Marisa's core. Her body enjoys what has happened, but she does not. Tears of ecstasy pour onto the linens under her bare unprotected body. Tears of disgust line her once beautiful face. She feels horribly disfigured by what has transpired tonight. Patchouli and Koakuma both smile and walk through the wall.

Marisa covers her face once again. She wants to disappear. Even though nobody saw her enjoy something that she did not want to enjoy, it doesn't change the fact that someone she thought she knew very well has turned out to be a vicious predator. She stands up from her bed, wanting to never again see that wet spot that has disgusted her. The witch passes out in the opposite corner of the room. She hopes to never awaken...


	3. Puppet

The puppetmaster admires her newest creation, an effigy of the Hakurei shrine maiden that can throw her own ofuda. She plans to use some of the trees outside as target practice for the doll. She moves to exit her home, but the door is jammed. Before she can begin to investigate the cause, a figure resembling another magician phases through the door.

"Patchouli..., how did you get like this?"

The librarian brushes a finger against the dollmaker's chin before answering the question. "Someone like me who was born a magician has no sex drive. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't become sexually aroused, much less have an orgasm, but I found that drinking the ejaculate of a succubus can unlock new powers and enhance one's sex life. Look at me, I've separated my soul from my body. I guess in that sense, I'm dead, but the blood of a succubus keeps my physical body in a state of suspended animation, with enough signs of life for others to think I'm simply asleep. I don't need to worry about waking up under a pile of dirt."

Alice is a bit unnerved by what Patchouli has just told her. "Does this mean..." She is interrupted by what appears to be the fires of Hell itself. Her clothing dissolves in the flames and two hands wrap around the back of her neck. Her eyes widen as the lips of the disembodied soul in front of her press against her own. The embers vanish and Alice is wrestled to the ground, her hands being bound and held against her chest by Patchouli's hands. Two more hands press on her thighs and a hot tongue glides over her crotch.

"Just a loyal servant of mine. The one who showed me this new world." Patchouli separates her lips from Alice's. A pair of wings and glowing red eyes greet the dollmaker, who can feel the succubus' smile against her own pink lips.

"No... why...? Please stop..." The only response is the librarian's finger circling around one of the dollmaker's nipples. Alice gasps when two fingers pinch her clitoris. The muscles in her vagina tighten in response to this new sensation. Alice cannot move on her own free will. Even if she could summon her dolls, they would not be able to see the assailants. Even if they could, none of their attacks would be able to harm the two rapists. Nothing can prevent the inevitable. Alice feels like she can tear in two at any moment. All she can do is resist and hope that they tire out, however impossible that may be. A hand wraps around each of her breasts and the succubus' tongue along with one of her fingers enters the seven-colored magician.

"Please stop!" Both the other seven-colored magician and the love demon pretend not to hear her. The sound of the dollmaker's heart on the verge of bursting is music to their ears. Alice begins to weep as her climax nears. She can't stop herself and is forced to release violently. White nectar erupts in a fountain that arcs across the room. Alice looks on in horror. Koakuma orgasms on the spot at the beautiful sight of the dollmaker spurting the remains of her liquified heart. Patchouli silences Alice by pressing her crotch against the puppetmaster's face. Alice is blinded by the light splashing from Patchouli's vulva...

Hoping to dry Alice's tears, Patchouli gives her one more kiss on the lips before she and her servant return to the Scarlet Devil Mansion...

On the way back, they encounter a mysterious girl with a purplish thread wrapped around her. She sees Koakuma's soul and the first thing that catches her attention is the imp's nudity. The girl's base instincts take over and she and Koakuma use one another for the sole purpose of sexual gratification. The girl doesn't even bother to remove her clothes. With their mouths, Koakuma and the mysterious girl attempt to suck the life out of one another. With their... uh... other pair of lips, they pursue a form of happiness that has existed since the beginning of sentient life. They thrust their hips against one another, the friction between them brings them both ever closer to paradise. Patchouli does not wish to get in their way and elects to watch this beautiful scene of two women who want nothing more than to experience bliss. There is nothing more amazing than the vicious cycle on display where satisfying one's lust only leads to more lust.

Koakuma's soul lights up and the mysterious girl melts under the heat of her climax. The girl collapses onto the grass beneath her. A warm smile bridges her cheeks and she rocks her hips back and forth to enhance her walk through paradise. She sighs and allows the bliss to overwhelm her. Koakuma rewards the girl with a passionate kiss.

The girl's third eye awakens and focuses on the succubus. Never will either of them forget the love that was shown tonight. The mysterious girl begins to dream of Heaven and realizes that she has just been brought there by the Demon of Love, Ljuba Jeseník...

The sun rises as the mansion appears in the distance. As they get closer, a woman with flame-red hair steps outside and finding nothing approaching the mansion, begins her daily practice.


	4. Invasion

She stopped trying to fight off the invaders long before they tore her apart. At first, they showed hostility, they tried to violate her. But then... she discovered that they simply wanted to show her what bliss is like. The encounter ceased to be hostile and Meiling took the journey to paradise.

Now, she lays there, numb to her surroundings. _Miss Sakuya... you have come to join me?_ The two spirits that have shown Heaven on Earth to Meiling are now showing the chief maid what it is like to be weightless, to be freed from one's physical body.

"Koakuma,... Lady Patchouli,..." Sakuya can feel her shell of a body begin to crack. She doesn't know how it came to this. She doesn't remember that she came outside to find Meiling sprawled over the ground, covered in fluids that suggested that she had the gall to masturbate while on duty. But she realises that what is happening to her likely happened to the gatekeeper as well. Sakuya pushes the Demon of Love away from her lap. She grabs the demon's hand and grinds it against her crotch. Her tongue lashes against the magician's lips as her heart implodes. Sakuya's vision goes black and she bleeds profusely. Her hips thrust toward the sky. Before her body gives out, she plants a deep kiss on the lips on Patchouli's face and her fingers enter Koakuma, who immediately glows, blinding both Sakuya and Meiling...

 _What was that? I don't know why I felt nothing but happiness, but I liked it..._ Sakuya has been rendered immobile by the pleasure ravaging her mind. A tear of happiness falls from her face.

Meanwhile, Remilia hides in her room. She has seen that Sakuya failed to neutralise the threat. Any minute, the intruder could come for her and do to her what was done to Meiling and Sakuya. Five minutes have passed, then ten, then fifteen, then twenty. Nothing has happened. _Did they just leave? Have they gotten what they came here for?_

An apparition appears in the room. "Patchy? Are you..."

"Why don't you check on your sister, Remi?"

 _Flandre?!_ Remilia transforms into a swarm of bats that make a beeline for the basement. When she arrives, Flandre is on her back and a throbbing pole is protruding from her crotch.

"Sister... help me,,," Flandre reaches out for her sister. There is something unusual about Flandre's voice when she calls out for Remilia. The older sister tries to save her younger sister, but is grabbed from behind as Flandre's attacker makes herself visible. "No... no!"

Ljuba Jeseník greets the elder sister while continuing to stab herself with the younger sister's newly formed lance. Two of Patchouli's fingers enter the elder sister.

"Let go of me!" Remilia tries to break free from the magician's grasp, but she has been rendered immobile. "Koakuma, get off of her!" The Scarlet Devil is lifted into the air by the magician. Her other mouth is exposed to the Demon of Lust, who burns the elder sister's crotch with her tongue. Arrows of pleasure cut through Remilia, who does not enjoy this one bit, but her body tells Koakuma not to stop licking her. The demon slams her hips against the younger sister's hips more quickly. Flandre quietly sobs as the pleasure builds up within her. But the demon hears the younger sister's masculine groans and pretends that Flandre has demanded more.

"Get off of her... please... get off of her..." Remilia begs for the two spirits to free her sister, but they do not listen to her pleas. Her right eye closes and she can sense her climax approaching against her will. "Please... stop... please..."

A scream cuts through the air and all of that tension within Flandre is released. White blood squirts out in a beautiful fountain. Her throbbing shaft brings the succubus to climax and Remilia can see the demon glowing as her head is thrown back. Remilia is brought to a standing position and two fingers from Patchouli finish her off.

Still in the midst of her own climax, Flandre now has to deal with her sister bleeding all over her. Against her will, she feels arousal when her sister's sweet nectar splashes onto her.

All that Remilia can do while being bound by the magician is convulse mindlessly until she dies. Meanwhile, Flandre reverts to her female form and goes numb. Finally, the orgasm she just experienced has killed her.

The two attackers carry the two sisters to Flandre's bed. They drape a blanket over the vampires and Koakuma blows a kiss to them...

Patchouli smiles when she sees that their bodies have remained untouched during the hours that they have spent as spirits. She feels a tongue lick her on the neck and a finger enter her. Grabbing Koakuma's cheeks, she interlocks her lips against those of the succubus. It is time for them to return to their bodies. Koakuma pushes against Patchouli's shoulders and the librarian allows herself to lay on the floor of the library, next to her own body. Now that she knows what this feels like, she can resist it more easily.

The succubus sits up and strokes her hand against the magician's thighs, admiring the pair of lips between those thighs. They both spread themselves open, Patchouli flicks her clitoris once and it pulses like her heart. Koakuma closes the gap between their dripping fruits, the contact sends shivers down their spines and their mouths seal one another. They attempt to choke one another with their tongues and the succubus winces when her clitoris is pinched against the magician's clitoris. She resists the urge to move because she loves the feeling she gets from her clitoris being pressed against someone else's.

"mmm!" The succubus breaks oral contact and her head falls onto the magician's shoulder.

"Can't stand it, can you?"

Koakuma thrusts her hips and Patchouli winces at the friction between their crotches. These sensations only add to the virtuous cycle into which these two have been locked. They do not want this cycle to end with the expected result, but the explosive ending creeps up on them.

"I...I don't know how much more I can take!" The succubus leans back and moans, hoping not to climax without first satisfying the librarian.

"I'm ready! Ah! I can't stop myself! I can't stop myself!" Patchouli reassures her servant, who ceases to resist. The sound of glass shattering accentuates the sound of the two women's cries of pleasure and pain. Their souls are torn apart and crushed into dust before their bodies are returned from the comatose state into which they have brought one another.

They are each greeted by the other's loving eyes. The grip on one another that they had when they died had been maintained throughout their out-of-body experience. This grip has only been strengthened by the events of the preceding night.

"I loved every moment of that." Koakuma hears the sound of Patchouli's heartbeat in those words. A mist covers their skin and reclothes them. The scene of their ritual suicide is wiped clean by Patchouli's magic.

Thanks to the Demon of Lust, Patchouli Knowledge is a new woman.


	5. Punishment: Returned Feelings

"Your tea, Lady Patchouli."

Patchouli takes a sip of the tea that has just been served to her. It is much sweeter than usual, almost too sweet.

"Forgive me, I must have added too much sugar."

"No, actually, I like it like this. Not something I would drink every day, but not something I can go long without either."

The maid tries and fails to prevent a grin from forming on her face...

Marisa talked with Reimu about the dream she had last night. Reimu, not certain about whether Marisa's rape was part of an incident, decided to tag along and listen in on their conversation. They arrive at the mansion just as Patchouli's clothes are torn apart.

"She is ready, everyone!" In quick succession, the other residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion arrive in the library. Meiling arrives carrying Koakuma's body. Remilia arrives carrying her sister's corpse. She pecks at thin air and lays Flandre's body on the floor.

Alice flies by Marisa, having also come to confront Patchouli, but her reasons for doing so are almost forgotten when she discovers the scene. Reimu watches the dollmaker and the thief fly downwards towards the ensnared librarian.

Everyone that has gathered marvels at the sight of Patchouli heating up with two tongues lashing at her. Sakuya's tongue on her neck and Remilia's tongue on her crotch. By this time, Patchouli has figured out why the tea she was served was sweeter than it usually is, but it is too late to do anything to prevent what will happen to her.

"Lady Flandre, please stop!" Her pleas are ignored by the girl with crystal wings.

"But I thought you liked this!" Out of the corner of her eye, Flandre sees Marisa and makes herself visible to her. "Do you like what you see, Marisa?"

"Flandre? How did you become a guy? And... are you dead?"

"In a way, yes." Flandre continues to sheathe herself inside the succubus and pays no attention to her cries of distress. "I recently discovered that drinking Koakuma's sweet juices enhances one's sex drive. And having an orgasm after drinking her nectar will allow us both to live on outside our bodies. Right now, I'm trying to hold back until Patchouli gives in to my sister and Sakuya." At some point, Marisa stopped listening, her attention now being focused on Patchouli's nipple and the string of saliva linking it to Marisa's tongue. Meanwhile, Remilia can feel the librarian's hips rock back and forth.

A white fountain pours from Meiling's crotch and stains her panties. At the exact same point in time, Remilia's mouth is filled with a magic potion. Patchouli convulses while being restrained by Sakuya. As she drank the succubus' blood just before they gathered, the unfortunate succubus must endure more pain mixed with pleasure. Flandre's Laevateinn is crushed by the insides of the Demon of Love, even though both of them are spirits.

Flandre's spirit evaporates and her body returns to life, but Koakuma's spirit survives despite releasing all of that energy. She survived only because another individual who drank her blood has just died.

Before Patchouli's body can touch the ground, Sakuya turns her around and begins rubbing her vulva against the librarian's thigh. The sensations she feels and the sensations she felt during the time she spent fingering herself finally become too much for her. The maid drops the librarian's body and spills her own blood over Remilia, Alice, Reimu, and Marisa.

Sakuya watches herself bleed helplessly. She wanted to know what it's like to have the out-of-body experience that Patchouli and Koakuma had and drank some of the tea she mixed with the succubus' blood before the fun began. Now her body lies on the floor helpless against the two sisters (or brothers) descending upon the corpse. Both Gungnir and Laevateinn invade Sakuya's body while her soul resists the urge to masturbate to two hot poles grinding against one another. Her soul winces at two fingers entering her.

"Meiling!"

Meiling does not say a word, only smiling at the maid's detached spirit...

Marisa takes her turn to violate the librarian. She grinds her own wetness against Patchouli's wetness. The librarian's soul had tried to force the witch away from her body, but is now being held down by the shrine maiden and the dollmaker. Alice ignores Koakuma's attempts to tear her from Patchouli's soul.

"I'm sorry, Alice is busy, but we'll get to you soon enough." Marisa greets the succubus while continuing to molest the librarian's body.

"Alice, can you hold her down yourself?" The dollmaker only nods her head, keeping her mouth over the other magician's sweet fruit, her tongue and mouth remaining visible through Patchouli's translucent form, and Reimu begins to pursue the demon...

The elder of the two vampires sobs as the vice tightens around her and her sister. She is so close. At any moment she could fill Sakuya's corpse with her blood. Sakuya looks at Meiling's fingers inside her, then at the two sisters doing such dirty things with her body. Her grip on reality loosens as her body fills with a white paste.

A blood-curdling scream echoes from Remilia's throat and her twitching spear stimulates Flandre, who briefly resists, but allows herself to cross the threshold. A low grunt is heard from the younger sister before she too explodes inside the maid.

Meiling sees Sakuya's wide-eyed stare before the maid's soul dissolves in front of her. She finds that Sakuya has returned to her body, surrounded by the two sisters, who have just used up most of their stamina and reversed their transformations. The three of them enjoy the afterglow and Meiling begins to force herself on the succubus' body.

The succubus' soul stops in her tracks, consumed by Sakuya's climax. The shrine maiden uses this precious time to strip herself bare. She is able to reach her and wrestle her to the floor. Reimu carefully positions her hips so that both she and Koakuma can rub themselves on each other's thighs. Even if Ljuba Jeseník wants this to stop, even if this is happening without her consent, her being a succubus prevents her from denying herself the opportunity to temporarily satisfy her insatiable lust. She feels Reimu's heat and returns that heat twofold while her body is being stimulated by the gatekeeper somewhere else in the library...

Except for the occasional glance at Patchouli, Alice has not moved anything except her tongue, even with the librarian's soul trying with all of her might to push her away from her engorged vulva. Making herself invisible would not really do anything about Marisa doing whatever she wants with Patchouli's body. It might have been better if she remained sexually frustrated. No, not really. Entering this uncharted realm of sexual pleasure has opened up Pandora's Box. This is how she is being punished for losing control of her lust and conspiring with a demon who preys on lust to viciously attack Marisa, Alice, Meiling, Sakuya, Remilia, and Flandre. Over the previous night, she learned how it feels to reach nirvana, but now, she is a slave to her addiction. And she accepts that. This is how her feelings are returned. She stops trying to push Alice away and rides the incoming waves of ecstasy...

Marisa spills herself all over Patchouli's corpse. The seven-colored magician watches the soul of the other seven-colored magician disintegrate. Meiling loses all of her senses and is left with only the sensation of floating...

Reimu grunts and sighs as she and Koakuma are overwhelmed. The succubus' spirit explodes in a beautiful flash of light. The shrine maiden convulses, tossing and turning while spraying her juices all over the floor...

Meanwhile, the dollmaker is feverishly poking her fingers inside herself, taking in the sight of the witch spraying all over the librarian. The first thing that Patchouli sees when she opens her eyes is two fountains of white nectar and Marisa and Alice holding onto one another for dear life. The librarian smiles at the sight.

Koakuma awakens to an exhausted Meiling. The gatekeeper's eyes meet the succubus' gaze and then the guardian rolls off of her, focusing on enjoying the afterglow. Alice and Marisa lay near them, their hands have still not separated. Patchouli's gaze is focused on the Demon of Lust. Remilia lightly brushes Flandre's hair while cuddling with Sakuya, who strokes one wing on each of the two sisters. Reimu is motionless. She decides to enjoy the moment, rather than contemplate whether there was an incident last night. The crisis, if there was one, has been averted...

With everyone else completely spent, Patchouli and Ljuba stand to leave the scene. Neither of them will admit it, but both of them enjoyed what has just happened. They take a look at the others and the satisfied looks on their faces. The two of them peck one another on the lips and the mess created by the lewd gathering is cleansed with a spell. All that the others need to do is find their clothes and they can leave the library without committing the indecency of public nudity. But until then, they will all enjoy their walk through paradise.


	6. Bonus Scene - Killing the Demon of Love

Author's note: I've decided to write a bonus scene detailing what happened between the last two chapters and how the others conceived their revenge plan.

* * *

The nothingness around Meiling and Sakuya disappears as they once again become aware that they are outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion. It comes to their attention that they are both bare naked and they instinctively cover themselves. Sakuya is suddenly fully dressed and holds a change of clothes for Meiling in her outstretched hand.

"Put these on."

"Was that Lady Patchouli?" Meiling asks, unable to comprehend what just happened to them.

"Yes, and Koakuma."

Meiling finishes putting her clothes on. She covers her face in disgust. "aaagggggghhh!"

"What were they thinking?" Sakuya is unable to forget being violated by Patchouli and her familiar. "That couldn't have been them. They were ghosts, but why did they feel so real?"

"I sensed their qi. It was them, all right. How did they die?"

"And how did they become sex-crazed demons?"

Their thoughts continue to lead them in a circle...

* * *

 _Why did you do this? What came over you, Patchy?_ Remilia sits at the side of Flandre's bed, reflecting on what happened to them earlier that day. She remembers her sister calling for her to save her and being forced to savor the sensations that Koakuma was giving her, and Patchouli taking advantage of the situation to violate her. She remembers the feeling of being burned alive, bleeding all over her sister, losing control over her body,... and then everything disappearing around her.

 _Koakuma, you're disgusting. I hate you. Why...? Why did you do this to us?_ Flandre sits next to Remilia, unable to banish those thoughts from her memory. Koakuma made her body betray her mind. She had repeatedly told the succubus to get off of her, but her body morphed against her will and told the imp that she was ready for them to enter paradise. When her sister tried to save her, both of them had their souls torn apart, their hearts were crushed, and they were left soaked in each other's blood. _How can we punish them for what they did to us?_

* * *

"Strange, they're no longer dead." Meiling mutters to herself when she sees both Koakuma and Patchouli alive and well. _That can't be right. Why did I sense their qi when we were being attacked?_ She watches Koakuma leave in some seemingly random direction.

 _I don't remember Lady Patchouli being sexually active._ Sakuya remembers Patchouli having absolutely no sex life to speak of. What could have caused her to become some amorous spirit? Combing the shelves for the answer would take ages. Sakuya does not have the patience to read every single page in every single book in this library. To anyone else it would appear to have taken a few seconds, but to her, it would not be anything other than the most monotonous thing to do in Gensoukyou. She is not willing to trap herself in the same moment forever and resigns herself to doing the most inelegant thing she has done since she came to the mansion.

Meanwhile, Flandre and Remilia walk into the library just as Patchouli stands up and searches for another book to read. Remilia is careful not to make a sound as she is searching for the answers they seek. Flandre is eager to hunt down the succubus and kill her in the same way she was killed. _I want her to know what it's like for her body to betray her_.

"Erm..., Lady Patchouli, ... how did you become sexually active?" There is no way to phrase that question in a way that did not sound like Sakuya was probing the librarian.

"I'd... rather not talk about that."

"Well, we did... er... make love..." _Why did I say it like that?_ "Outside the mansion... you and Koakuma... and I..."

"It's a secret, just pretend that I was always like this."

Sakuya looks for a way to continue the conversation...

Remilia has found nothing of value at Patchouli's desk. Nothing to show how she became a nymphomaniac. _Well, time to look for Flandre. I wonder if she found Koakuma yet._

Meanwhile, Sakuya finds Flandre walking through the library. "Young Mistress?"

"Hello, Sakuya. Hello, Patchouli. Say, Patchouli, have you seen Koakuma?"

"She's off putting books back on the shelves."

"Thank you, Patchouli." Flandre walks past her and Sakuya and goes on with her search...

Meiling opens a book of spells. She cannot cast them, as the words that must be spoken are in languages that survive only in this book and others like it. Koakuma is returning books to their shelves and pays no mind to Meiling pulling one back out. She continues her current task until she hears Meiling say something she would rather not have heard.

"Hmm... Ljuba Jeseník..., Nothing is impossible with the blood of a succubus. Koakuma, do you know this..." Meiling turns her head to see that Koakuma has disappeared. "...Ljuba... Jeseník? ... Koakuma?" Meiling reads the pamphlet... which explains everything to her...

"Did you find anything, sister?"

"Nothing." Remilia sighs. "Have you found Koakuma yet?"

Flandre opens her mouth to say "no" but her search ends when she is about to answer. Rather than say anything, Flandre grabs the succubus. "Koakuma, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"You looked like you were running away from something."

"It's nothing, Lady Flandre."

"It isn't nothing." Flandre keeps the succubus in her grip, and is about to drag her to paradise.

"Lady Flandre, please let go of..." A cold fluid pours down Koakuma's throat. Her eyes lock onto Remilia, holding the flask that is preventing the succubus from speaking. The flask pops out of her mouth and her eyelids begin to close against her will. "Lady Remilia... what is in that..." Koakuma falls limp in Flandre's arms.

"Thank you for that, sister." Both of them smile at one another. "I'll take her to the basement, tell the others to meet us there." Flandre kisses her sister.

"Don't tell Lady Patchouli." The sisters turn their heads to find Meiling. "I want to surprise her." Meiling hands Remilia a booklet that explains what happened to all of them. It explains how Patchouli became a sex-crazed lunatic. It explains why she and Koakuma appeared as ghosts to the others. It explains a plan for payback.

An evil smile forms on Flandre's face...

* * *

"Young Mistress, I believe everyone is here."

A ripping sounds fills the room. Three more people appear from out of nowhere, joining the four that are already there. A hot tongue slithers its way around Koakuma's breast.

"L... Lady Flandre? What are you doing...?" The sleeping potion wears off and the succubus is jolted awake by Flandre sucking on her nipple. The younger vampire looks up at the succubus, but says nothing.

Remilia watches the Demon of Love regain consciousness while she herself is pleasing one of Flandre's clones. The clone, like the real Flandre, is patient enough to go through the foreplay before sex. Her gaze returns to the clone, she closes her eyes and enjoys the spear in her mouth.

Another of Flandre's clones submits herself to Meiling, allowing herself to be penetrated by two fingers from each of the gatekeeper's hands. She is mesmerised by Meiling's arms pushing her breasts together.

Next to them, Sakuya and a third clone are eating each other alive. The maid pokes a finger inside the clone, kissing her clitoris while doing so. The clone wraps an arm around each of Sakuya's thighs and lashes her tongue along her wet lips.

Koakuma yelps as her vulva is forced against Flandre's vulva. The chains binding her to Flandre's bed jingle and clink, but do not release her. Her body wants more. It wants more! The younger sister shows an evil grin in response to the succubus thrusting her hips.

"No... Lady Flandre..., no more..." Koakuma sobs as her resistance begins to crumble. She tries to break the chains and fails again. Her movements become more frenzied as her body decides to release all of that pent up energy.

Only when Flandre notices the fountain of blood pouring from Koakuma's crotch does she separate herself from her.

"aahh! Lady Flandre, don't drink that!" Flandre does not listen. She swallows some of the succubus' release and lets the rest splash all over her, cupping some more succubus blood in her hands. Koakuma watches Flandre pour it into her mouth. The vampire kisses the succubus and spits the blood into her mouth. "mmmhh! mmh!" Her eyes shoot open and she accidentally swallows her own blood when she feels something impale her. She looks at Flandre once again, and admires the result of the vampire's transformation. The younger sister unsheathes herself and then skewers the succubus again. The look on Flandre's face tells Koakuma that they are both going to die.

"So, Koakuma, how does this feel?"

The succubus can sense the end nearing. She can't get enough of Flandre's Laevateinn. With tears clouding her vision, she begs for death. Her efforts to break free finally bear fruit and the chains fall apart. Her own screams are muffled by Flandre's lips as Laevateinn finally draws blood...

The vice around Sakuya's thighs tightens as the clone sprays her with white blood. The maid smiles while being soaked with the aphrodisiac. The tongue rolling around her clitoris causes Sakuya to lower her resistance and soak the clone's face with her own blood...

Another clone explodes into a white mess. Meiling presses her vulva against the clone's vulva before the clone evaporates into nothing.

The third and last clone grabs Remilia's hair and shoves a dagger as far down the elder sister's throat as possible in an attempt to fill her lungs. Remilia sucks the clone dry and the clone's form burns away...

Koakuma's womb is overfilled with vampire blood. She forces herself off of the real Flandre and her twitching lips spit the vampire's blood back at her, She screams as her own blood splashes everywhere. At the same time, Flandre also cannot stop bleeding. Her hand slides along her Laevateinn to keep the adrenaline flowing. But her efforts to keep herself alive are fruitless. The demon of love falls limp and her blood stops flowing. Mere moments later, Flandre's body gives out and returns to its normal form.

Meiling and Remilia stare in awe at the two corpses while Sakuya closes a teapot, filled with as much blood from the two devils as she could scrape from their bodies.

"No, not yet, Ljuba. Wait until we see Patchy." Flandre's disembodied soul appears to the others. "If you can't wait, I'll just kill you again." Koakuma concedes that there is nothing that she can do to prevent what will happen to Patchouli. Meiling takes the succubus' empty shell of a body into her arms. Remilia cradles her sister's corpse. She sees the grin on Flandre's face and can't help but mirror that look. _I hope Patchy doesn't know. Eh, it doesn't really matter if she does, it won't change anything._


End file.
